All She Wanted
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: All Ryoko ever wanted was love. And she never got it. But what if Tenchi wants to show her something more, from his heart, that may make her life a little easier...
1. No Need For a New FanFic!

Title: All She Wanted  
  
By: Ryoko Hakubi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! Are you happy? I said it! You broke all my hopes and dreams! Oo0o0o. I have e-mail :-D I don't own anything but this plot! ALL RIGHT!  
  
'Thinking' "Talking"  
  
*************  
  
Ryoko threw pieces of bread into the water by Funaho. She sighed as she threw more bread and ducks surrounding the small pieces, tossing the rest of the bread in the water she stood up from her stone she was sitting on. "Tenchi! You asshole! Just pick the damn princess so I can go back to space and pirate again!" Ryoko yelled as it echoed around.  
  
Tenchi swept the stairs of the shrine. He looked up as he heard Ryoko's yell. He sighed, 'Ryoko, I know who I love, it's just so hard.' He continued to sweep the stairs when he felt an eerie presents around him. He looked up to see Ayeka running towards him with her flat chest out trying to impress him. He wanted to laugh at her silly attempt but kept it in. "Why, hello Miss Ayeka."  
  
"Tenchi! Did you hear what that demon woman said?" She asked and made her way towards him.  
  
"You heard?" He laughed as she nodded; "I know what she said. Don't take it so personally, she just needs time right now. After the whole Haruna accident she been having confused emotions." He started to sweep the steps again.  
  
"But Lord Tenchi, she called you an 'asshole' and she said 'the damn princess'! Sasami doesn't need to hear that kind of language!" Ayeka continued to push the subject farther hoping to get a better reaction from him.  
  
"Sasami's heard all those words before. She's probably cooking right now not even thinking about what Ryoko said. She's innocent." Tenchi thought of the young princess cooking their lunch to be severed soon. She likes to cook and clean, which surprises Tenchi everyday.  
  
"Lord Tenchi-" She looked down trying to think of something that would make him get angry with Ryoko. 'I see him getting closer and closer to her everyday. I don't know what to do anymore!' She looked up at him again. Tenchi continued to sweep the stairs.  
  
"Miss Ayeka, why don't you take a nice relaxing bath before lunch. You seem to be nervous about something. Are you alright?" Tenchi stopped sweeping and looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Lord Tenchi. I don't need to relax. I-I'll go help Sasami with lunch." She turned on her heel and started to walk down the stairs. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes," she called and continued to hop down the steps. Tenchi watched her leave and sat onto the steps.  
  
'How am I going to tell everyone? It's not normal, why couldn't this happen to one of my friends?' He laughed at his own question. 'One of my friends. Because of grandfather being from another planet. That started it all.' He sighed as he thought about how everyone met and how the girls became his family. He felt the wind picked up and he turned around.  
  
"Hello Tenchi." Ryoko said calmly without grabbing him into a hug or in a 'different' position. He smiled at the sight of her as his nostrils filled with her sent.  
  
"Hey Ryoko. What's up?" He asked and stood up picking his broom off the ground. Ryoko looked at him. 'He's not my little Tenchi anymore. He's grown up. He's taller than me and his boyish looks are disappearing.' She thought with a sigh.  
  
"Nothing new. Did Ayeka tell you when lunch was going to be ready?" she questioned folding her arms around her chest still admiring him. 'Oh my god, his freakin' buff! Guess all that training with Katsuhito really paid off.'  
  
"She said ten minutes. I just have a few more things to do and I'll walk you to the house." He placed the broom inside its shelter, a wooden shack with other equipment.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
Tenchi cut her off, "You want to go all by yourself? Fine."  
  
Ryoko smirked, "You didn't ask Ayeka if she wanted to walk with you." She began to walk towards Tenchi. He smiled weakly and began to back away from the evil hint in Ryoko's eyes.  
  
"Ayeka. Ayeka said that-that she was going to help Sasami with lunch, I-er-didn't think of it." Ryoko pressed her body against Tenchi and rushed her fingers threw his hair.  
  
"Are you sure that's the reason?" She asked seduction running throughout her voice and body. Tenchi gulped.  
  
"Ryoko-Ryoko we should be going to-to the house. right now," he looked at his watch, "We have five minutes to get there or-or Ayeka will know something is wrong, and.um. Sasami will be mad."  
  
Ryoko frowned, "But we're having so much fun." She let go of him, "Well. I was anyway."  
  
He let out a small laugh, "Yeah. You where. We should start to get going." Ryoko nodded and they started to walk down the steps.  
  
She looked at the eyes she fell in love with. Darker than any brown she ever saw in a person. Mystic yet loving. Ryoko's gaze turned down towards his smile. Perfect white, strait teeth. She looked at the man she loved since he was born.  
  
Tenchi felt a sweat drop slid down the back of his head, "Uh. Ryoko. What are you looking at?" She turned her gaze down the steps.  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't looking at anything." She lied. 'Oh yeah, good one. You where eyeing him up 'Nothing' my ass,' her mind yelled at her.  
  
Tenchi laughed, "You girls sure are acting weird today. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh Tenchi! Promise you won't tell?" Ryoko floated in the air. Tenchi nodded his head. "Ayeka is giving you up to me. We can live together forever. Get married, have children, be rich!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Isn't it perfect!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Good one Ryoko," he freed himself from her hug. She pouted.  
  
"It was worth a try," she teleported in front of him. "I put a spell on you," she rubbed his face starting at the corner of his eye to his chin and walked backwards down the stairs. "And now. you're mine." Tenchi laughed. "You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'."  
  
"It's been more than three hundred years, right down to the day," she raised her arms in the air still floating down the steps. "Now the witch is back and there's hell to pay!" Tenchi followed Ryoko down the steps smiling at her soft voice.  
  
"I put a spell on you, and now, you're mine!" Ryoko put her hands on his shoulder smirking. "I put a spell on them, and now they're gone! My whammy fell on them, and it was strong," she held up her arms showing her muscles.  
  
"Their wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause all of the witches working, I'm the worst!" A fang showed from Ryoko's smile. "I put a spell on you, and now you're mine."  
  
Tenchi laughed and joined in, "Watch out, watch out, watch out!" Ryoko's hand placed on his shoulders she began to sing again.  
  
"If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Ask my sisters," Ryoko changed her voice higher to make it sound like someone else, "'Oh she's vicious' I put a spell on you, a wicked spell, I put a spell on you! Sisters!" Ryoko moved her head towards Tenchi's ear and whispered; "Help me out. This is the hard part."  
  
Tenchi smiled when he felt the warm breath on his neck and nodded his head. They began to sing with each other. "Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi in comma coriyama in comma coriyama Ay, aye, say bye-bye!"  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko laughed. "Where'd you learn that one?" Tenchi asked as she floated to his side. They where at the houses door.  
  
"Around." Ryoko kicked off her shoes and slipped her other ones on. Tenchi smiled and untied his shoelace.  
  
"Around, huh? Doesn't seem like your kind of song." Her ears perked up when he talked to catch every tone of his voice.  
  
"What do you mean, 'it doesn't seem like my kind of song'? I suppose you think I'm in heavy metal with all the curse words to blast your stereo with." She smirked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Tenchi retorted.  
  
"You're right then. It's not my kind of song; I just like the lyrics. Heavy metal is more my style," she smiled wider as she played the air guitar.  
  
Tenchi laughed as he finished putting on his other set of shoes and held the door open for Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi, Ryoko, lunch is ready whenever you are," the cheerful Sasami ran up to Tenchi and Ryoko and gave them both a hug.  
  
"Great, I'm starved!" Ryoko floated into the kitchen.  
  
Sasami wiped her hands on her apron. "She's always hungry," she said as she followed her in the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi sighed and looked at Washu who just came out from what used to be his broom closet. "Hello Ms. Washu."  
  
She walked up to him and started to take measurements. "Little Washu to you!" She kept taking measurements, "Lift up your left arm for me, will ya?"  
  
"Sure. Wait a minute! What are you doing?" Washu looked at him then shook her head, and kept measuring. "Little Washu! What are you doing?!"  
  
"What's it look like Tenchi? I'm taking your measurements," she responded.  
  
"Er. may I ask why?"  
  
"Well, that's a silly question, sure you can ask me why!"  
  
"Why then?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I said you could ask me why, I never said I was going to answer." She moved to measure his torso.  
  
"Little Washu!" He yelled. Ayeka sighed in the kitchen.  
  
"I better go see." Ryoko phased out into the living room. "Ack! Mother! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Not you too. I'm meas-ur-ing," she said slowly. Tenchi sweat dropped.  
  
"What for?!" Ryoko picked her mother up by the collar.  
  
"For you and Tenchi's wedding, of course!" Ryoko hugged her mother.  
  
"You shouldn't have!" Ayeka ran in tripping a few times.  
  
"Ryoko's right for once! You really SHOULDN'T have!" Ayeka grabbed Tenchi arm.  
  
"Lunch!" Sasami yelled, saving Tenchi from the sure fight to the finish. Everyone piled in the kitchen and Tenchi patted Sasami's head with a small, 'thanks'.  
  
A/N: Hey! I have no clue where I'm going with this story! Wow! R/R! Sorry, this was short, and stupid. I hopefully am going to make it better. But please R/R maybe give me some ideas! 


	2. No Need To Thank Me!

Disclaimer: Alright, I'll say it again. Even if it makes me depressed. I don't own Tenchi Muyo! So. don't sue, you'll get nothing, so there! : -P (Uh. hehe. in case I forgot to tell you, this takes place after the 3rd Tenchi movie) *******  
  
I'm strong, and so cold.  
  
******* "Wow Sasami, this is great!" Ryoko said between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Yes Sasami, maybe it would be better though, if this monster wasn't eating it all!" Ayeka pointed at Ryoko who stared at her blankly with a piece of rice hanging out from her mouth.  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami scolded, "Leave Ryoko alone, she hasn't had a big meal in awhile."  
  
'I wish she didn't bring that up. Damn the Haruna!' Ryoko placed her chopsticks down on the table. "Yeah Ayeka, listen to your sister," she teased and stood up, "You wouldn't want to upset anyone, would you?" Ryoko made her way towards the door and opened it half way, "To let you guys know, Mihoshi and Kiyone are back from duty," and she stepped into the living room.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked. "How she know-" being cut off from his question by a loud splash from outside Mihoshi came running inside with an angry Kiyone trying to strangle her.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as Ryoko yelled in a "I told you so!"  
  
"Hmm. Yes. she did tell us so." Katsuhito folded his napkin to look like a crane. Washu's eye twitched. Tenchi sighed and decided to join Ryoko in the living room.  
  
"Hey," he sat next to her watching the television. "Jerry Springer? This show is so disturbing."  
  
"I know, it's funny," Ryoko changed the channel. "How about the Love Connection!" She winked at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi sweet dropped, "Maybe later."  
  
"What, you want me to sing again?" Ryoko cleared her throat, "I put a spell on you." She laughed, "It was like a freakin' musical!"  
  
"Yeah," he laughed and looked at his watch, "Oh crab cakes! I said I'd meet the guys at the mall to get a slice of pizza!"  
  
"Crab cakes?"  
  
"Er. What you want me to say, hmm. let's see. There's tauter sauce, peanut brittle-"  
  
"Can't you just swear?" Ryoko asked as Tenchi got up and put is coat on.  
  
"Swear?! No way! I'm the goody-goody on this show! Anyway. I said I'd meet my school friends at the mall, so I got to catch the bus! Dad's so mean, he won't let me borrow the van!" Tenchi started to run towards the door.  
  
"Can I come?" She asked still siting on the couch. Tenchi stopped in mid- air from running balancing on his left leg.  
  
He turned around slowly to look at her. 'Oh no.'  
  
"Please?" She intertwined her fingers together; "We don't get to spend much time together. since. Haruna."  
  
'She's right. But.' Tenchi thought. "You really want to hang out with me, Kazuhiko, and Umanosuke?" Tenchi asked. (A/N: You know Kazuhiko the big nose ugly guy, and Umanosuke Tenchi's other friend with big ears?)  
  
"If I get to be with you." She sighed, "You don't want me there, do you?"  
  
Tenchi held his hands up in protest, "No, it's not that it's just." he scratched the back of his head, "You know how the guys are."  
  
She tilted her head and stood up, "I don't care"  
  
Tenchi checked his watch again, "Ugh. come on," he grabbed her by the wrist and ran to the open door. "Going to the mall!" he called back.  
  
Sasami dried her hands on a towel and watched them run off, "Oh those kids of mine. wait." Ayeka growled, 'Damn you Ryoko!'  
  
"We're going to miss the bus," he started to run faster and looked back at the laughing Ryoko. The bus was just a few feet away to the stop. Tenchi felt his feet rise from the ground.  
  
"Almost there. Just chill out," Ryoko said and stood before the open door to the bus. "See?" she pushed him on and climbed the steps herself.  
  
Ryoko took a seat in the back and Tenchi sighed as he plopped down. "No need to thank me," Ryoko smirked.  
  
"Thank you?! It's your fault we almost missed it," he laughed.  
  
"But if it wasn't for me then. I wouldn't be coming at all!" She put her head on his shoulder as he blushed.  
  
"Ryoko." He said as her hair tickled his nose. "I said you could come. But this is not, I repeat, not a date. Do you know mad Ayeka will be if you go boasting about this?"  
  
"How about. I don't tell her, but I still call it a date?" She smiled and covered her ears humming loudly.  
  
"Ryoko! Ryoko!"  
  
"Hum, hum, de, hum hum!" She hummed her own song. "Doo be doo be doo! Don't I sing great, my Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi laughed and nodded his head, 'It's been awhile since she called me that.' Ryoko put down her hands and placed one on her lap and the other on Tenchi's hand. Tenchi blushed, "We have to meet them at 3:00, it's 2:30 now, we should get there in time."  
  
"Why are you so uptight? Haven't you ever heard of fashionable late?"  
  
"Hey Tenchi, who's the girl?" Umanosuke asked and eyed Ryoko up.  
  
Kazuhiko grabbed him in a headlock, "Is she your girl friend? Cause if you say no I'm going to date her!"  
  
"Ew!" Ryoko said but covered her mouth quickly. 'That's so gross. Tenchi! Please save me!'  
  
Tenchi got out from Kazuhiko's headlock and ran his fingers threw his hair. Ryoko nodded her head yes fast, 'Please Tenchi!' He looked at her eyes, which showed fright.  
  
'She isn't scared of dyeing but dating this guy.' he laughed inside his head, "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Ryoko smiled and stood close to Tenchi. "Thanks," she whispered to him.  
  
'Little Ryoko, what are you doing?' Washu's voice popped up in Ryoko's head as the walked in the entrance to the mall.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Where are you then?'  
  
'The mall. Now LEAVE ME ALONE!' Closing off the connection between mother- daughter Tenchi extended his hand to Ryoko and she more than happily took it.  
  
"Tenchi, where are we going to eat?" Kazuhiko asked snorting threw his big nose.  
  
Tenchi shrugged, "We just had lunch like three hours ago-"  
  
"We? You two are living together?" Tenchi's friend Umanosuke gasped. Tenchi pulled on the collar of his shirt with his free hand.  
  
"Uh." Tenchi searched for something to say.  
  
Ryoko grabbed him in a hug, "Yes, we are very much in love! He's just to shy to pop the question! He already meet my friends, so I'm meeting you today!" Tenchi blushed as her chest pressed against him.  
  
Kazuhiko elbowed Tenchi in the rib; "Did you get lucky yet?" (A/N: (O_O) I just wrote that?! Wait. A guy's saying it so.)  
  
"Kazuhiko!" Tenchi yelled as Ryoko let go from the hug.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, you shouldn't be shy about this kind of thing! Of course we made love!" Ryoko smirked. "I'm not modest about it. You're so humble, my Tenchi." Tenchi's eye twitched.  
  
'I saved her from Kazuhiko now she's taking this way to far!' Tenchi smiled, 'I'll play along.' Evil laughter filled his head as he slipped his arm around her waist. "Who wants pizza?" He asked and walked in front of his friends with Ryoko by his side.  
  
Kazuhiko and Umanosuke looked at each other then back to the 'couple'. "What just happened there?" Kazuhiko asked.  
  
"We got hoaxed Kazuhiko, we got hoaxed."  
  
"Oh Umanosuke."  
  
A/N: Wow! Wasn't that fun! *Looks at Tenchi and Ryoko* say it!  
  
Tenchi: What?  
  
Ryoko: No way! I am not lowering my standards to tell the preview of the next chapter!  
  
A/N: Come on! A lot of authors do it!  
  
Tenchi: Wouldn't you be copying then?  
  
A/n: Shh. no one has to know! (_)  
  
Ryoko: I'm not gonna say it! (o.o)  
  
Tenchi: Me either. (^_^')  
  
A/N: You're gonna say it and you're gonna enjoy it! (_)  
  
Ryoko: And if I don't?!  
  
A/N: I'll make the worst, saddest story ever! And Tenchi. I'll make you get Ayeka!  
  
Ryoko+Tenchi: *Gulp* Don't do that!  
  
A/N: SAY IT!  
  
Ryoko: Alright, alright, in the next chapter-  
  
Tenchi: Or episode, whatever you want to call it!  
  
Ryoko: . right. Me and Tenchi (Along with his friends) spend the rest of the day at the mall!  
  
Tenchi: And then we have to answer Ayeka's questions. wait that's not fun. (;_;) don't make us do it!  
  
A/N: *Ignores Tenchi* You heard 'em. I wanna try to get five more reviews before my next chapter, and I'm sorry that this one was stupid too, I still have no ideas for it.  
  
Ryoko: (Mumbles) You never have any ideas.  
  
A/N: THAT'S IT! (_) I didn't want to do this, but angst here we come!!!  
  
Tenchi: NO! It makes me all depressed and mushy inside.  
  
A/N: What? All right NVM! No angst! 


	3. No Need For Sake!

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own anything so just leave me alone!  
  
-----  
  
"Tenchi," Kazuhiko rubbed his stomach, "Just pick a damn place so we can eat!"  
  
Ryoko grabbed Tenchi's arm, "Yeah, come on lover boy, let's go!" She said as she dragged him into a small pizza place located in the corner of the mall.  
  
"Sit down!" The waiter pushed them to a seat. "Order now!" He threw menus at them.  
  
"Jeez, picky, picky. Whatever happened to good waiters?" Tenchi picked up the menu.  
  
"I said 'Order now'!" The waiter yelled in his ear.  
  
"What the hell?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow to the waiter, "Who hired you? Do you even work here anymore, or do you just come around here 'cause you've been fired and can't take it?"  
  
The waiter looked around quickly and ran out the door. "That. was.. Different," Kazuhiko tilted his head to the side. "I'm kinda disturbed right. now."  
  
They deiced to order a large cheese pizza and split it.  
  
*After Uh . . . They Ate*  
  
Ryoko sighed and grabbed Tenchi's arm as they walked down the mall looking at shops and people strolling by. Tenchi's two friends drooled over the girls.  
  
A man walked up in front of them, "You two make a great couple, you know? Much better than others always was fighting, you know? You guys must have been together a long time, you know?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, "Thank you!"  
  
Tenchi's eye twitched, "Do you say 'you know' at the end of every sentence?"  
  
"Didn't mean to piss you off, you know? I was telling you how good you two look, you know? I'll be going, you know?"  
  
"I think he just saw Fushgi Yugi . . ." Ryoko stared at the man walking away from them. "Yeah . . . I think we should-go shopping now," she pulled Tenchi into a store.  
  
*After Uh . . . Shopping! * (A/N: Sorry I skipped the whole mall thing, it seemed boring to me.) "DEMON!" Ayeka screamed when she saw Tenchi and Ryoko walking up to the house. Ryoko hanging onto him like no tomorrow. Tenchi blushed and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"LET GO OF LORD TENCHI! YOU MONSTER!" Ayeka stomped up to her. Ryoko blinked few times. "I SAID LET GO!" Ayeka slapped Ryoko leaving a red mark printed on her face.  
  
Ryoko dropped Tenchi's arm and touched her burning cheek. "What the hell princess? You didn't come at me this morning when I left!" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"You bitch!" Ayeka smacked Ryoko's other side.  
  
"Ayeka," Tenchi motioned to calm her down.  
  
Ryoko smirked, "That's all you got princess?" A fang pierced her bottom lip. Ayeka stared at her, not moving. "If that's all, I'm leaving. This time, I won't stoop to your level and hit back. Life's too short." Ryoko teleported away leaving both a dumbfounded Tenchi and Ayeka.  
  
  
  
Sasami turned her head to the familiar chime of Ryoko's phasing. "Hello Ryoko, did you have a good time at the mall?"  
  
"Yeah, a great time," she replied not too convincing.  
  
"Uh . . . Ryoko, why's you face all red? And in the shape of a hand . . . print. Nevermind," Sasami sighed. Ryo-Oki meowed for a carrot. Ryoko picked one up and threw it onto the kitchen floor. She ran to pick it up.  
  
"I shouldn't let it get to me," Ryoko sighed, "She is a princess. What am I? An ex-space pirate. Nothing more, nothing less, and defiantly, nothing special."  
  
"That's not true!" Sasami protested. Washu walked in and grabbed an apple biting into it.  
  
"Don't leave me out of your pity-party," she chimed in.  
  
Again Ryoko sighed, "It's just . . . Tenchi will be going off to college soon, and I've been waiting for him all these years, so long I lost count. Even if he picks someone besides me, I promised myself a long time ago, I'd be happy for him. But . . . I don't know what I do."  
  
Sasami chopped up celery and put it into the boiling pot. Ryoko walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of Sake. "Hand me a cup," Washu asked. She too felt these feelings too, but she wanted her daughter to be happy. And what made her happy was Tenchi, so them getting a little hook-up action was out of the question. She just liked to use him as a guinea pig anyway!  
  
Ryoko poured to glasses and handed one to Washu. "Tenchi's going to make it big," Ryoko smiled, "A big famous artist. But . . . I'm afraid I won't be in his life long enough to see him smile with pure happiness. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't love me. He's really all I got, but he's all I want."  
  
Sasami chopped up carrots and put it in the pot moving onto the tomatoes. "But Ayeka has people to come back to," Sasami threw a small piece of carrot that didn't make it into the pot to Ryo-Oki. "She has a ton of people there wanting her hand and mother and father are always there too."  
  
Ryoko finished off her second glass and hit it down on the table. "I can't get drunk this early in a day. Why does alcohol help? Isn't it a depressant?" Ryoko stood up and washed out her glass.  
  
"Little Ryoko, maybe you should tell Tenchi what you are thinking," Washu suggested.  
  
"Screw that," she walked out to the living room. "It's getting late, and I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
Tenchi walked in the main entrance with Ayeka on his heels. "What did that demon do to you?"  
  
"She didn't do anything Ayeka! We just went to the mall with my friends!"  
  
"How come you didn't take me? I am the proper princess after all! Your friends could drool over me and you could have your way with me!"  
  
"AH! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
Ayeka blushed and put her hand to her mouth, "Oh, nothing," she gave him a wink.  
  
Tenchi shivered. "Uh-huh . . . I'm going to bed right now." Tenchi ran up the staircase. Ryoko laughed as she watched the scene befall before her eyes at the top of the stairs. Tenchi turned his head to Ryoko. "I'm . . . Sorry I didn't try to stop Ayeka when she hit you. Goodnight."  
  
Ryoko blinked as Tenchi descended into his well-kept room. "Tenchi." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
A/N: HEY! Crappy ending, huh? LOL. Sorry I can't right good love scenes. I get so embarrassed. I'm glad you guys liked it, and I think I finally know where I'm going with this. But with me, you can't be too sure. Well, R&R for me please, I'll be your best friend! 


	4. No Need For Nighttime Thoughts!

Title: All she wanted. Disclaimer: STOP IT! I said I don't own anything, and I mean it! But I wish I did. I think I may have to bump up the rating a little. Maybe it's a tad bit more than PG-13 . . .  
  
As she caressed his smooth manly body, he moaned. He wanted her so badly, he has for years.  
  
He pulls her too him and kisses her full luscious lips. It feels so good. He doesn't want to stop. Can't stop.  
  
He loves her more than his life itself. He has done - and would do - anything for her. He would drink his own blood if it meant that she would be with him for all eternity. Lord how he loved her!  
  
And she. She wanted to be with him. More than she wanted to breath, she wanted to be with him.  
  
Forever.  
  
And that's how it would be, neither would let go. So many times they've both wanted to quit. Just give up. But they look in each other's eyes and realize all the love that they have. In all their life they had never thought that they would find each other. But now that they have, they never want to turn back to what was once their past.  
  
Or at least, this is what Ryoko always dreamed. Her one sweet dream before her nightmares of Kagato took over. She often went to sleep and had those horrible dreams just to see this one. Ryoko often thought of telling Tenchi, but her tough side took over causing her to back off, and let things be as they where. As they where . . . Ayeka and her fighting over the man they both loved.  
  
Ryoko often doubted Ayeka loving him. No, not doubt . . . Prayed and hoped, she didn't love him. What would she do if Tenchi picked her? What would Ryoko do? And where would Tenchi go? Would he leave her behind, and forget about her? All they went threw?  
  
All they went threw together . . .?  
  
Ryoko sighed and phased to the sofa, she couldn't keep thinking like this. Tenchi going off to college would be a great change. But how great of one?  
  
She reached for the remote and turned the volume down so no one would be awaken from the sound. Ryoko breathed deep and turned on the local weather forecast. "Rain . . ." she muttered, "Just like my mood."  
  
She changed her mind and turned the television off. The only thoughts that rang threw her head was those of Tenchi. Her one true love. But was that a statement . . . or a question?  
  
She groaned. Why was she thinking so much, a thought that crossed her mind a few times. About Tenchi leaving her . . . again. But this time, not in a different world, right? Hopefully.  
  
She needed to see Tenchi before her dreams haunted her again. Ryoko phased into his orderly room, a room she herself envied. Funny, actually, she put that on the thought she envied not being here with him.  
  
Ryoko gazed at the now man. His boyish looks where gone and she'd fallen even more in love with him. A concept she found amusing. Her loving him more than she did, impossible, she thought. But it was true.  
  
His face became less like a young boy's and more like a man. His body was muscular far beyond her imagination. She thought he would keep that limp body forever. Yes, even his head was becoming an equal size to fit his larger ears.  
  
She smiled softly at his sleeping form. His steady intake of breath calmed her nerves, and not even Ayeka could wreak this moment. She was far to caught up with him. Again she smiled and rubbed his cheek with her soft warm hands. "Goodnight, my Tenchi."  
  
  
  
Ryoko yawned and walked to the living room. It had to be around eight in the morning, but she never got up that early. She could still smell the fresh food coming from the kitchen. She wanted to spend breakfast with Tenchi after a long night of thinking, maybe he would calm her down and she could escape from her, rather exhausting thoughts. She took a breath and walked in.  
  
"Good morning Ryoko," Tenchi said rather too cheerfully in the morning as he grabbed a bottle of orange juice.  
  
"Mornin' Tenchi."  
  
Mihoshi walked in tripping a few times, "I smell food!" Sasami smiled. She might just be more innocent than a kid might. Kiyone sighed and followed her in. Ayeka soon followed watching Ryoko intently, picking out every flaw in her.  
  
Tenchi spoke, "Grandfather's at the shrine, and Dad's at work, so it's just us today."  
  
Ayeka blushed, "Is that a hint Tenchi?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He slowly raised his eyebrow. He's so innocent.  
  
"To get me in bed! No adults are around!"  
  
He covered his ears, "AH! Ayeka! We are adults! No sex yet!"  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi's wants his first time to be with me," Ryoko watched Sasami chop up various foods. "And his second, and his third, and his fourth, and well . . . You get the idea, don't you princess?" Ryoko smirked.  
  
"Demon! Shut your mouth! You insolent and ill-mannered monster!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Come on girls, no fighting today! I don't think I can take anymore," Tenchi sighed. "I'm going to college in two weeks, I'd like to have some peace with each of you until then."  
  
"Speaking of college," Washu was standing by the far end of the counter.  
  
"AH! HOW'D SHE GET THERE?" Mihoshi asked clinging onto Kiyone. She pushed her off and starred at Washu to finish her sentence.  
  
Washu blinked a few times at the person who literally gave blondes a bad name. "Yes . . . Anyway, Ryoko, I asked the head master to give me an entrance exam to Tenchi's college. If you pass with an eighty-five or above you get in! Just like Tenchi did, might I add with the highest score of ninety-five!"  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not going to school!" She yelled. Sigh, doesn't this happen in ever Tenchi fic?  
  
She pondered, more time with Tenchi. It could be fun. School, fun? No! "NO CHANCE IN HELL AM I GOING!"  
  
"I must go with Ryoko on this one," Ayeka butted in, "This crazy demon in Tenchi's school, with none of us there to watch her. She could take advantage of him. She's a big pervert."  
  
Washu wanted the best for her daughter. And the best, or the only one Ryoko wants, is Tenchi. And Tenchi's school majors in tons of classes. She knew Tenchi was taking most art classes, maybe Ryoko could too. It'd be the perfect couple, right?  
  
Ryoko smiled and hit Ayeka on the hit making a bump, "Yeah, I'm a big pervert . . ." she mumbled the rest, "Bitch."  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Little Washu," Tenchi gulped nervously. He could see it now, her using her powers and scaring everyone away, her teleporting into his room, her seducing him. Tenchi mentally slapped himself. Hey stupid! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!  
  
"Washu . . . You can't be serious. Think about it for a few seconds. Me, in Tenchi's school. No adult supervision, and the teachers don't care what you do." Ryoko put a finger to her chin, "My, my, my, wonders I could do for that small boy over there," she pointed to Tenchi.  
  
"Miss Washu, I will not let that hussy demon go to school with Tenchi! If she goes, I go!"  
  
"Sorry Ayeka, but you would need a parent to sign you up like I did Ryoko."  
  
"I'll get father too"-cut off by herself-"He wouldn't dare let me get an education on any other planet." She sighed. "Damn."  
  
"Ryoko," Washu handed her a pile of papers, "Use these for your entrance exam. Pass with flying colors, make me proud."  
  
"What? No!" Ryoko pouted and slammed her fist on the counter, "I'm not going. Can't make me! Can't make me! Can't make me!"  
  
"I can't?" Washu raised her eyebrow and turned into her adult form. "What do you mean. 'I can't'?" She added an edge to her voice.  
  
Ryoko growled.  
  
"Here," Washu handed her a number two pencil and walked out of the room with a plate of food Sasami prepared. "Make me impressed, honey!"  
  
Ryoko sighed, "Yep, I was right."  
  
"How?" Tenchi asked picking at his food.  
  
"Things are going to change even more . . ."  
  
*Wow*  
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short not to mention dull, boring, uninteresting, and pointless. Actually, I didn't think I would make Ryoko go to college. But I did, cause it just kind of typed itself. I hope this gets more interesting as I get farther along. Anyway, R&R and I'll be your best friend. 


	5. No Need For Timed Test!

Disclaimer: I said it once but if you make me say it again, I'll go on a rampage! Fine, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!  
  
Ryoko sighed as she knocked on the broom closet. Correction-Washu's Lab. Washu told her daughter to met her in her laboratory around twelve, and it was time. She said to bring the test.  
  
Great . . . Here she was-the greatest space pirate in the galaxy-taking a test to get her into an earth college. "Come in," she heard from inside the door. She calmly took in a breath and turned the knob.  
  
"Hello little Ryoko, please have a seat. We'll get started on that test right away!" Washu motioned for her to a seat with a desk attached. Like a normal high school desk. Ryoko sat down and put the papers and her pencil on the table. Washu was still in her adult form.  
  
"Good, get started. I'll stay here, raise your hand if you have a question, and I'll watch you just incase you try to cheat."  
  
"Uh . . .Washu-"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed, "Mom. First off . . .I don't want to go to college,"-she sounds like many children-"And second . . . there's nobody to cheat with."  
  
"Hush! Do your work!" She snapped back and took the comfy seat behind a large desk.  
  
Ryoko gnawed on her pencil nervously. "Alright," she whispered, "I can do this . . . I wonder if they give points for getting my name right?"  
  
She neatly printed her name on the sheet. The eraser fell off and into her mouth, she gagged and it landed on the floor. "Shh!" Her own mother hissed at her. Ryoko growled and took out another pencil.  
  
Question 1: Mike likes 144 but not 143; he likes 121 but not 122; he likes 100 but not 101. Which does he like? A. 90000 B. 100000  
  
What? All right, take an educated guess. 90000, seems good . . . Right?  
  
Question 2: If two mice can eat two crackers in two minutes, how many mice will it take to eat 18 crackers in six minutes?  
  
A. 3 B. 4 C.6 D.12 E. 36  
  
Uh . . . What's the point of this? I don't want mice eating my food!  
  
It went on like this. Question after question, half not worth anyone's time. Ryoko snapped her pencil when she noticed she got an answer wrong as she quickly erased it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," she muttered over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi smiled as he sat on the mountainside gazing at its beauty. Ryoko was taking the test now, he hoped she passed. But still . . . he could hear Ayeka's reaction in his head. He has to stop thinking about this and draw.  
  
Yet . . . he couldn't.  
  
Maybe it would be fun . . . Not to mention he would know someone he was going to college with. Most of his friends where going to other schools, but he wanted to go here since he was a kid.  
  
Not where his dad went, not where his grandfather wanted him to go, where HE wanted to go. No place else would do.  
  
Tenchi sighed and scribbled on the piece of paper. It's been so many years since the girls came to him, and still, he hasn't told them who he loves, or if he even loves them. Which he was sure was not true.  
  
He was more than positive he loved someone he was currently boarding with. If anyone just heard that sentence they'd thought he was crazy. He growled and snapped a pencil. Jesus, why couldn't he draw? It's been a long time since he drew something worth keeping.  
  
Oh well, he'd get that inspiration, he knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka hissed, "Damn Ryoko! She has no brains to get into this college! I hope she fails!" Ayeka chewed on her chopstick. It wasn't that she didn't like Ryoko, she actually got along with her before. It's just . . . she loved Tenchi. But in her heart she truly knew whom he loved, and she couldn't change that, but hell, she tried.  
  
Sasami sighed, "Sister, that's not polite. I know you care for Ryoko, and hope she passes."  
  
"LIES!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu looked at her daughter who was gnawing on a pencil so hard one of her fangs snapped threw it. She smiled weakly. She was trying so hard, it even impressed Washu. She didn't even pay attention to Ayeka when she yelled . . . Something about a lie?  
  
Honestly, Washu wouldn't force Ryoko to go to college. She just wanted her daughter to spend more time with the man she loved . . . without a few other girls hanging on him. College would be a challenge for Ryoko, and Washu was interested to see if she could handle it . . . Or just stay in her dorm the whole year.  
  
Washu looked back to the book she was reading. Nothing special, "The World As I See It" by Albert Einstein. It was rather interesting for something she bought off the Internet. She wasn't all too surprised that most of his views where the same as her ideas.  
  
Nope, didn't surprise her at all. But she found it amusing that no one understood what he meant when he said, "E=MC2."  
  
It's quite obvious, isn't it? Matter can be converted into energy, and energy unto matter. Einstein's theory thus far has never been disproven, but to Earthlings, it is becoming questionable.  
  
Washu placed a bookmark on the page she stopped at. Her eyes where getting weary of reading. "Little Ryoko, are you almost done?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, I have two more questions left."  
  
"Good, pencils down."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Pencils down."  
  
"IT WAS A TIMED TEST?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi just opened the door of the house to be greeted by Ryoko's last saying. "That . . . doesn't sound good."  
  
Ayeka turned her head to Tenchi, "It's been like this all day," she said with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry for the delay of updating. I just had writer's block for months, and I still have a little of it. In the next chapter we find out if Ryoko passes, and other stuff . . . I guess . . . 


	6. No Need For Extra Credit!

A/N: You asked for it! Welcome to Chapter six of 'All She Wanted'. I swear this will be a romance in later parts.  
  
---  
  
Washu put the scan-tron sheet threw the machine. Ryoko swallowed hard; "Well . . . Did I pass?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Her mother picked up the paper from the device, "Well . . . My little Ryoko, please don't be too disappointed."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't be disappointed. I passed didn't I?"  
  
"Little Ryoko, you failed. Miserably." Ryoko looked down at her feet. "But there is extra credit! You just need one point to pass, how you failed . . . I don't know . . . But, if you answer this one question, you're in. Are you ready?"  
  
Tenchi put his ear closer to the door to listen more intently.  
  
"I guess," was Ryoko's answer. "What's the question?"  
  
"Last year, the Legislature enacted a law to assist the citizens in blocking unwanted telemarketing calls. What was that law's name?"  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
"No, it wasn't 'Jesus', try again."  
  
"That wasn't my answer to begin with! To block unwanted calls . . ." She shrugged, "Was it the 'Do Not Call Registry'?" She laughed. "Guess I failed."  
  
"Just the opposite. You where right my little Ryoko. You are going to college."  
  
"WHAT? What a stupid name for a law . . ." Ryoko mumbled under her breath and reached to the doorknob to release her from the dusty lab.  
  
"Why, yes . . . Yes it is. Tell Tenchi, will you?" the pint-sized-genus asked. Ryoko nodded and turned to knob. A loud thud soon followed.  
  
Ryoko looked down at the body that suddenly fell on her feet. "Tenchi?"  
  
"Ow."  
  
She bent down, "Guess you heard?"  
  
Tenchi gave her a lop-sided grin, "Congratulations."  
  
Ryoko grabbed him in a backbreaking hug, cutting off the oxygen supply from his neck up. "We can be room-mates! Won't this be great, My Lil' Tenchi!" She smiled and hugged him tighter as he clawed at her arms so release him, "Then you can finally prove your love to me!"  
  
He gasped, "Ryoko . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe!" She let him go and drop to the floor.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I get a little over excited." She smiled and laughed, Tenchi joined in too.  
  
~A Week Later~  
  
A red ribbon was holding her cyan hair back from her face. Her red shirt showed too much cleavage for some people's liking. Mostly Ayeka's. But today she didn't care; tomorrow she was leaving . . . Not alone this time, with the man she loved. Her blue jeans where tight and a little more fitting than most of her other pairs.  
  
Tenchi put a suitcase onto her bed; "I found it up in the attic. My dad used it for business trips, but he has a new one now. He said you could have it, too."  
  
She turned to him and showed a smile, "Thanks Tenchi. It means a lot to me! Say, I'm really glad we got two apartments next to each other," she smirked, "Too bad they weren't connected."  
  
He laughed nervously, "You can come over anytime, you know. Do you need help packing?"  
  
She looked over at her small closet. It was mostly empty, and what she did own was in that suitcase already. "Uh . . ." She walked to the closet and reached up on the top shelf. "Nope," she pulled out a strip of pictures, "I've got everything I need."  
  
Ryoko fondly remembered Tenchi and her date; "I just need to bring some furniture down to the van."  
  
Tenchi looked over at the pictures; "I remember that. It was a lot of fun," he smiled as he recalled how beautiful she looked. Ryoko closed the suitcase and it disappeared. He blinked his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, it's in the van." Tenchi put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"How much you want to bet Ayeka is throwing us a party?"  
  
"Us? Only for you, Tenchi." Ryoko's futon vanished. Tenchi supposed it was in the van also. "Are you done packing?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Father took it to the van and told me to stay up here until someone called us down. Probably to keep the party a surprise."  
  
Ryoko sighed, "Hasn't Ayeka learned that we know when the surprise parties are, and we never like them." She emphasized 'never'. Tenchi chuckled.  
  
"That's not entirely true. I do enjoy some part of it." Ryoko's brow hinged up. He tilted his head and smiled, "I like Sasami's food."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"Glad to hear it," Sasami walked in the room, "Sorry I over heard. Ayeka said to come get you." Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other and back to Sasami.  
  
"Alright," Ryoko said walking out with Sasami holding her hand. Tenchi smiled and walked after them. They walked to the top of the stairs knowing what was about to come, they just hoped they where good actors.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The family cheered. Ryoko and Tenchi tried to put on a shocked expression. They hoped it looked real.  
  
"This is great Ayeka! Did you come up with this idea by yourself?" Tenchi asked trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice as he followed Ryoko and Sasami down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, Lord Tenchi . . . Well, with the help of the rest of the family. Are you surprised?"  
  
"Yes, very!" He lied. Ayeka smiled, nodded, and went over to help Sasami with the food.  
  
"You're not a very good liar, Tenchi." Ryoko teased as she grabbed a beer. Not a fancy beer, but she wasn't a fancy lady. Probably just got it out of a vending machine down town.  
  
Ryoko popped the can open and sat down on the couch. Tilting the can the bitter beer sung her taste buds. Quite frankly, she didn't care how bad it tasted. Tenchi, whom didn't care for the taste of beer just grabbed a soda and took a seat next to Ryoko with a plate of food for both of them. The family also sat around them to talk about upcoming events and what time Ryoko and Tenchi where leaving.  
  
Tenchi was getting more tired by the minute and Ayeka's stories weren't helping. His eye began to flutter and soon he was off to sleep. Ryoko just looked at him and smiled. The first princess of the distant planet reached to wake him. "Let him sleep, he needs his rest," Tenchi's grandfather and teacher told the woman.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Hello, next episode will be a good one, I hope. It's about Tenchi and his dream. He dreams he left someone he loved, and all goes to hell. Let's have Ryoko explain, I'm sure she's better at it . . .  
  
Ryoko: No regrets about the woman who ran away but a small thorn still pricks the heart. Letting one flow along with time itself, living all alone from that day to this. But to the sounds of waves that come and go, the migrating birds find their hearts drawn. Next episode: "No Need for A Dream". Tenchi will sing it up full of soul. 


	7. No Need For A Dream!

A/N: I felt that I wanted to write, so I am. I don't own Tenchi Muyo! In case you didn't know. ---  
  
Tenchi sat on a floor looking into an old watch that had stopped working for some time now. He suddenly remembers a rainy night. This watch . . . And a letter. A woman . . . walking in the rain.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" He heard his wife call. Tenchi snapped out of whatever he had been thinking. "Lord Tenchi . . . How much longer until we land on Earth?" She asked.  
  
Tenchi turned to Ayeka, "How long have you been standing there?" He asked resting the watch on the table.  
  
"I've been here for awhile . . ."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What have you been thinking, Lord Tenchi?" She placed a hand on her husband's arm, trying to keep up her smile. The fake smile she had planted on for about a year now.  
  
He was dressed in his royal robes. "I've been thinking about the past. How much I miss everyone." He held his eyes shut for a moment, trying to keep some tears that are willing to fall buried in.  
  
"I miss them also." She paused for a moment folding her hands in front of her, "We are going to your home land. Were you perhaps thinking about some women that cried over you?" She caught his attention. "Or perhaps . . . a woman that made you cry," she raised her head a little.  
  
"Don't be obnoxious," he turned away from her. He knew it was a love less marriage. He was just happy; his first time was with the woman that he loved-Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi walked into the main operation room. His father's image showed up on a screen in front of him, "Son?"  
  
"Good day father." His father was old, and Tenchi was too. His hair was past his shoulders and his father's was short. "I am glad to see you're doing fine."  
  
"You too, but my memory isn't what it used to be." He laughed. "Oh yeah . . . What was her name? You know . . . I got it! Ryoko!"  
  
Tenchi's eye widened but then went back to normal estate. "Yes, father?"  
  
"She's got a little joint in the port. A small bar called "La Fin" or something like that French stuff. I just know it means 'The End', I could be wrong. But in this recession, I hear she's got a lot of debts to pay. I'm sure there are a lot of problems for a woman trying to live alone."  
  
"Thank you father. I will visit her and stop by after. Well, I must go, we are landing." His father's face disappeared. Ayeka walked in.  
  
"You're going to see her, aren't you?" She asked, her voice shaking. He nodded his head as the answer. A tear ran down her face, then another, then another. She fell to her knees and cried. Tenchi took a step back. "You're totally wrong if you think your old woman still thinks about you!" She cried harder. Ayeka knew his heart belong to the demon.  
  
Tenchi let a single tear run down his cheek to show her he still cared, but he always loved Ryoko. "You're totally wrong yourself if you think every woman thinks like you." Ayeka cried as she heard his footsteps leave the ship.  
  
"I'll always love you . . . But your heart always belonged to her."  
  
---  
  
Tenchi walked into the bar and sees just one old man. Probably there all day drinking. "This is 'La Fin', right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and you are?"  
  
"An old friend. I haven't been here in a long time. And I'm surprised the bar keep came back." Tenchi looked around. It seemed like Ryoko's style.  
  
"Bar keep isn't here." He said as Ryoko emerged from the back of the room.  
  
"Now, seriously Yun, you got to stop telling people I'm not around!" She grabbed the towel that was hanging off her shoulder and hit him in the head with it, "Get out of here! You're out of money, old man! Honestly, I'm going to be down the drain if you keep coming back with no cash!" The old man left in a hurry.  
  
Ryoko looked up, "Howdy, welcome to the little hole in the wall--Tenchi?! It can't be . . . Are you really Tenchi?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Have a seat Tenchi. You want a glass right?" Ryoko poured a strong looking drink knowing she could still take him under the table. "You're my last customer. I'm closing shop; the number of ships comin' in has slacked. I'm thinking of moving to a new town," she smiled. "You've grown up, Tenchi."  
  
"Are you all right? On the new island cities, mortgage is expensive. Are you able to manage all that?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, "That's so like you to worry about such things. I'm planning to change myself in the new town."  
  
"That guy that just was here?"  
  
"Just a drunk. I can take him. Something on your mind?" Tenchi smiled at her statement. It was what he expected, it was simple.  
  
His smile showed his white teeth, "Yeah."  
  
Ryoko grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink, "To tell the truth, I already have three kids." Tenchi stared at her and she laughed. "I'm just kidding! It was a joke! So, you've gotten married to Ayeka," she smiled as he nodded. "So, how are you doing?"  
  
He shrugged and took a sip of his liquor. "I live, and wander. And on top of it, I'm confused." Tenchi put the old watch on the counter and looked back up to her, "Do you remember?"  
  
Ryoko looked down to the watch and held in those tears, "I'm sorry . . . But you would better so much better off with Ayeka!"  
  
Tenchi shook his head, "Back then, when I got home from work, you always waited for me . . . That was all I needed . . . But that day, when I came home, only that watch was left and a small note with one word, "farewell" . . . For some reason, I didn't feel sad. It just lacked reality . . . And I gradually felt something inside me go numb . . . After 6 months, I made a bet with myself. If you didn't return by the time this clock stopped. I didn't come here to blame you . . . I just wanted to know . . . why you disappeared back then."  
  
"Tenchi, I love you. But you and Ayeka belong together."  
  
"I don't love her!"  
  
"Then why'd you marry her?"  
  
Tenchi bite down on his teeth so hard he thought his jaw would pop open. Her words rang threw his ears, 'Why'd you marry her?' over and over again.  
  
"I won't be going anywhere anymore. I'll just wait here, in my bar, until you know what to do." Ryoko stood up from the counter and turned around to walk back into the room she came from in the beginning.  
  
Tenchi stared at the woman. She was leaving him again. "It won't take long . . . Because time is flowing along . . ."  
  
Tenchi looked at the old watch one last time and left in on the counter as he stood up. "I wanted to know why you left me."  
  
Ryoko opened the door to the backroom and without looking back she gave him the answer. "I told you . . . You'd be better with Ayeka."  
  
"But what if you where wrong?"  
  
Ryoko turned around to look at him. He stood still. She let a silent tear run down her face. "Tenchi don't let this happen. Tell everyone before you break everyone's heart. Don't make a mistake. You can't afford to make a mistake."  
  
---  
  
A drop of perspiration slid down his face as he woke up. "Lord Tenchi, you must had a nightmare."  
  
He rushed his fingers threw his hair, "Yes . . . A nightmare."  
  
---  
  
A/N: Whoa, boy, how exciting. Here's the summary of the next episode!  
  
Sasami: An unseen terror assaults the Tenchi Crew.  
  
Ryoko screams.  
  
Sasami: Caught by the venomous fangs of the unseen enemy, another victim falls.  
  
Tenchi: No!  
  
Sasami: What is the identity of the fearsome enemy that refuses to show itself?  
  
Ayeka cries out.  
  
Sasami: A symphony of shivers that will send you into the deepest trenches of terror! Next episode: "No Need For Toys in the Attic! Cowboy Bebop Style." Once the channel is set, you will no longer be able to escape...  
  
A/N: There you herd it folks. Let me clear it up for you a bit. Sasami has a dream about some thing, (helpful, right?) and this is what happens. Uh . . . It's a rip-off of 'Toys in the Attic' from Cowboy Bebop if you see any relationship. 


End file.
